Raydrik
Raydrik (Leidrik in the Japanese version and Leidrick and Redric in some of the fan translations) is the Duke of Manster by the time of Thracia 776, fighting on the side of King Bloom. He wields the mighty Lopto Sword, bestowed upon him by Veld of the Lopto Sect. He was originally a general of Conote, and a trusted noble of the young King Carl, whom Raydrik helped enthrone, but later Raydrik conspired with the Grannvale Empire to gain the trust of Trabant of Thracia. He plotted the death of his country's king, who he originally saw as naive and easy to control, as well as the annihilation of Leonster's forces and King Calf at the Battle of River Thracia. However, before Trabant is able to fully conquer Northern Thracia, he is double-crossed by Raydrik. After the newly formed Grannvale Empire conquers and annexes the Manster District, Duke Bloom, now the King of Northern Thracia, installs Raydrik as the Duke of Manster as a favor for his role in Leonster's downfall. Raydrik first appears to capture Nanna and Mareeta in Chapter 1. Later, he imprisons Leif at the end of Chapter 3, and leads Eyvel to an arena at the beginning of Chapter 4. In Chapter 5, he pits Eyvel against mercenaries to see her worth, and eventually, Veld deems that she is strong enough to become a Dark Warlord eventually, so he stones her. In Chapter 6, Raydrik orders his troops to prevent Leif's escape from Manster, and he continues his assault into Chapter 7. He is not seen again till Chapter 24, in which you can defeat him with the Blaggi Sword. However, he disappears into dust as said by Leif when he is defeated, and he is turned into the Deadlord Mus, who you fight in the Final Chapter. In Game Thracia 776 Base Stats |Baron |20 |56 |16 |8 |12 |9 |6 |16 |20 |6 |4 |1 |0 |Great Shield | Sword - A Lance - A Axe - A Bow - A Fire - A Thunder - A Wind - A Staff - A | Lopto Sword |} Overview Although Raydrik has the Lopto Sword, his stats are nothing compared to what you've faced so far. Have either Leif, Nanna, or Felgus with the Blaggi Sword kill him in short order. In the Final Chapter, when he is the Deadlord Mus, the only difference is that he has the Wrath skill, which ends up not being too much of a problem thanks to him having the same average stats, but you definitely want to get rid of him first in order to stop his leadership stars from helping the other Deadlords. Awakening Base Stats |General |20 |76 |38 |5 |31 |24 |13 |41+2 |19 |6 | Defense +2 Indoor Fighter Rally Defense Pavise Aegis | Lance - B Axe - B | Silver Axe* |} '*'Enemy only, joins unequipped Gallery File:LeidrickFE5.png|Raydrik's portrait in Thracia 776. File:Leidrick TCG.jpg|Raydrik as he appeared in TCG Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters Category:Bonus characters